


Keeping Up With The Avengers

by tonystarkswallet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Matt Murdock, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deaf Clint Barton, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Identity Reveal, Intersex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutants, Other, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Reality TV, Secret Identity, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkswallet/pseuds/tonystarkswallet
Summary: A reality show starring The Avengers, where 70% of proceeds go to charity (because they need some good press after Civil War). But secrets are spilled, and all privacy is invaded.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Clint Barton/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Thor & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Keeping Up With The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> For some scenes, English is translated into Spanish and Russian using Google Translate. I don't know the language, but I do know Google Translate isn't the best. Apologies for the possible confusion to Russian-speakers and Spanish-speakers.

The team was used to the facility being full of cameras. But having multiple cameramen staring at them was weird, to say the least. 

Peter hoped he'd get used to is, since it's only the first day of shooting. 

"Te mira linda hoy. [You look pretty today.]" Peter looked up to Pietro, who was sat across from him. It was somewhat hard to understand the speedster with his accent, but Peter could make out what he was saying.

"Pretty sure it's _apariencia,_ not _mira,_ but thanks," Peter replied, looking back down at his phone. "Also they're going to translate that and put subtitles in," he reminded.

"Damn," Pietro breathed out, glancing at one of the cameras.

They were in the common living room, sat on opposite couches. Peter had his Spider-Man mask on, but it was pushed up to his nose, so he could breathe normally and easily eat and drink. His legs were crossed underneath of him, despite the immense leg room he had.

"Are you speaking Mexican?" Thor asked, sat at the sole expensive and comfy chair. He had an old Captain America comic book on his lap, which he was gently skimming through.

"Um..." Peter mumbled as he looked back up from his Stark Phone, Pietro grinning. "Sure."

* * *

"Brucie, pass me the wrench." 

Tony and Bruce were in one of the many labs, the billionaire sat with an Iron Man helmet, jamming a tool up through the neck. 

"Small or big one?" Bruce asked.

Tony pulled the screwdriver out of the helmet, setting it on a small table next to him. "Small."

Bruce passed the wrench to the other, and Tony was quick to stick it up inside of the helmet. "It's... _weird_ with them there," the scientist mumbled, shyly glancing at one of the cameramen before looking back down at his work.

"We'll get used to it," Tony tried to assure. "Just pretend they're Friday."

"Yeah, but we can't _see_ Friday," Bruce replied. "And there's one Friday."

"Okay. Pretend Friday had a few babies and gave them bodies."

Bruce snorted. "That's even _more_ disturbing-- You realize that, right?"

* * *

Wanda and Clint were sat in one of the smaller living rooms, which were often empty. Wanda was shifting through small cards of grey shades, and Clint was looking through patterns of red brick. 

* * *

"What were you doing with Clint earlier with the paint and brick samples?" the director, Eliza, asked. She was almost Steve's height, in heels, of course. Her wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders, somehow always held in place.; probably layers of hair spray.

Wanda was sat at a comfortable grey chair, in one of the interview rooms. Before they started shooting, Eliza explained that between scenes they might add small interview clips, for viewers to better understand.

"Oh, Stark put us in charge of redesigning the training rooms. It's boring, though; he doesn't give us big responsibilities, ever. But that's only because we refuse to do anything," Wanda explained, soon smiling as she held back laughter.

* * *

"Which shade did you pick?" Clint asked, the scene cutting back to the living room.

"None-- they're all the same thing," Wanda grunted, annoyance lacing her tone. "Why didn't he just get Friday to do this?" she asked.

Clint huffed and flipped through the brick patterns, before randomly pulling one out and setting it on the coffee table. "Those are the bricks." He stood up and set the pile of small cards on the table, before pushing his hair back and heading to one of the hallways. "I have a date."

Wanda decided to do the same thing, randomly picking a grey shade before leaving the living room.

* * *

"What goes good with green?" Steve asked. 

"Black," Loki replied. 

They were in Steve's large bedroom. The blond was sat up on his bed, and Loki was in a chair in one corner of the room, open book in hand.

"Right," Steve mumbled. "What about blue? What goes good with blue?" A canvas was laid on his thighs, and he had paints and brushes next to him. Lazy lines were lightly brushed on the once-white canvas, and things were only just beginning to take shape.

"Black," Loki repeated.

"Um...orange?"

"Black."

"Purple?"

"Black-- that one was obvious, Rogers."

"Uh-huh," Steve said slowly, looking back down at his palette. 

* * *

Natasha was sat in another one of the living rooms, hunched over Bucky, whose head was in her lap, and the brunet was trembling so hard she thought he'd break a bone. "Все хорошо, дорогая. Вы в учреждении. Ты в безопасности, [ _It's okay, sweetheart. You're in the facility. You're safe],_ " she whispered. 

"Steve должен быть здесь скоро, да? Steve уже в пути. Никто больше не сделает тебе больно, _[Steve should be here soon, yes? Steve is on his way. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore],_ " she continued. "Это был просто сон. [ _It was just a dream]._ "

Nat began to gently rub his long hair, trying to soothe him. And soon enough, ten seconds later, Steve quickly came walking into frame.

He rushed over to the couch, before quickly crouching down by Bucky's head. "Hey, Buck. It's me, it's Stevie. Lets go to bed, okay?" he whispered, voice so quiet subtitles were added. But Bucky heard him, because the brunet began to shift to the edge of the couch. 

Natasha helped him, before Steve picked him up bridal-style, Bucky hiding his face in the crook of Steve's chest and bicep. Then the soldier walked out, cradling the other man.

* * *

"Anthony, I wish to speak with you about something," Loki said.

Tony was still in his lab, but Bruce was no longer there. The god was stood in the doorway, staring at the billionaire.

"Serious talk or silly talk?" Tony asked, sat behind a desk. He was going through files, scribbling small initials or whatnot on each empty line. 

"Serious," Loki replied. 

That's when Tony glanced up, brown eyes taking in the Asgardian prince. "Alright," he said. "There's no cameras out there?"

"No. I checked," Loki said truthfully before stepping into the lab. He must've checked, but not well enough.

One of the cameramen hurried to the door, cowering behind the frame, but somehow still getting a shot of the inside of the lab.

Loki walked over to the desk, before sitting across from Tony.

"What's up, Lokes?" the billionaire asked as he set down his pen, sounding slightly at an unease. 

Loki crossed his leg over the other one, glancing down at his lap before pulling something from his pocket. He hesitated, then set it on Tony's desk. He didn't look back up, blueish-green eyes trained on the object.

Tony stared at it, before slowly reaching forward to pick it up. His tanned hands were shaky, the billionaire sitting back before letting out a grumbled huff.

"An-And two lines me-mean?..." Tony whispered quietly.

"Means yes," Loki replied, also quiet.

Tony looked up, and Loki looked away. "Holy shit," the brunet breathed out.


End file.
